Promiscuity
by AZLCIKOI
Summary: They both needed each other to fulfill their carnal needs even when they both had their respectable partners. At school,they were acquaintances but at night, they were lovers. What will they do when their unfaithfulness gets revealed. On temporary hiatus.


Chapter One. One night fling.

Lacus knew she would go to hell some day. She told herself this would absolutely be the last time but she found herself once more in Athrun's arms and under his bedsheets without a single article of clothes on neither body. She stared at his delicate and gorgeous features. He seemed so peaceful in his sleep. It was only a matter of time before the sun would rise and Athrun would look around for a morning cup of coffee. She had to leave before he woke up. She didn't want to talk. It hurt too much. Lacus proceeded in getting up but she was instantly held back as Athrun held her closer to his chest. He pushed his muscular and sculpted chest against her soft and fleshy one. A moan escaped her rosy pink and swollen lips.

"Going somewhere?" Athrun asked as he opened his eyes to reveal a beautiful shade of emerald. He closed the distance between their lips. Lacus' mind went instantly blank on contact except for the feeling of pleasure and heat she felt. The two fought for dominance with their tongues. Lacus grabbed the back of his neck. Athrun moved on from her mouth to the base of her chin and then to her neck. Soft meows of pleasure escaped Lacus. This caused Athrun to harden once again.

"Wait, Athrun. Stop." Lacus said as she climbed on top of him. "Kira will get suspicious." At the mention of Kira's name, Athrun's clear green eyes clouded with darkness. He flipped Lacus on to her back and pushed himself inside her. He began thrusting his hips at a rough and fast pace. Lacus began to cry out from both a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Ath…Athrun! Ahhhhh!" She screamed with gusto. Her voice sounded too pure for the sinful actions their bodies were committing.

"Don't…ever…men…tion…Kira…" Athrun said between thrusts."In…front of…me. Lacus…Clyne, you're mine." He said as Lacus reached her climax. She squeezed around his member and Athrun erupted inside her. They got up, quickly showered together and dressed in their school uniforms. Lacus always left first, making sure nobody knew about her and Athrun's affairs. In reality, she was dating Kira Yamato, the school's football hottie and Athrun was dating Cagalli, the school's head cheerleader. It was the most natural for them to date with their respectable partners as Athrun was the football team captain and Lacus was the school's president. However, that did not stop Athrun and Lacus from fucking each other's brains out at every chance they got.

* * *

When Lacus arrived at school, she was immediately greeted with a kiss from Kira. She smiled masking her guilty feelings. However, she knew that Kira was being unfaithful to her as well. She knew he was secretly seeing Fllay, behind her back. It all began when she caught them together in the school washroom. Fllay was sitting on top of the sink with her legs wide apart and Kira was standing in between pumping in and out. Her heart shattered and she couldn't face him. When she realized that nobody was around to help her back up, she had a breakdown. However, that was the day Athrun visited her. He just got into a huge fight with Cagalli. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level but she wanted to wait until marriage. She told him she was not seriously committed to him and she doesn't want to go any deeper into the relationship. So when Athrun was feeling alone and Lacus was feeling miserable, they both needed the other. What was awaiting them was inevitable. They knew that when they lay their eyes upon each other at their hardest moments. They kissed each other's pain away. They both lost their virginity on that unfaithful day and they have been secretly together ever since.

At school, they were just merely acquaintances. At night, they were lovers. Even as acquaintances, they felt inseparable passion for each other.

"Kira, get a room." Athrun remarked when he saw the two together in a lip lock. Secretly, he wanted to beat Kira into a pulp as he saw him suffocating Lacus. The school's accordingly, cutest and innocent couple broke apart at the snide comment.

"Athrun, jealous are we?" Kira laughed heartily. Lacus just looked away.

"I'm getting enough of it already at night." Only Lacus and Athrun knew what that meant. When Kira pecked Lacus on the cheeks and disappeared to behind his homeroom, Athrun whispered in Lacus' ears.

"I'm going to fuck you senseless tonight so you can forget all about him." Lacus blushed. In truth, he was mad at how Lacus didn't push Kira off.

"Athrun…" She began but she was immediately cut off by Cagalli.

"Athrun! I was looking all over for you!" With that Athrun was dragged away from Lacus. Lacus silently cursed the blonde for stealing her lover away from her. She hated her with a passion despite being friends. She hated Cagalli for causing Athrun so much pain. She knew Cagalli's feeble excuses were just decoys. Cagalli was secretly jumping into the beds of half the members of the football team. She just wanted to appear saintly in front of Athrun's eyes in hopes of keeping him with her. She knew that Athrun wouldn't want anything to do with her if she gave it to him. She saw Cagalli with one of Athrun's friend at a party she went with Kira. Athrun was too busy playing the part of the host to notice that his date was giving his friend a blowjob in his master room.

Lacus slowly took her time to get to her homeroom. She reflected on her relationships. She loved Kira but she had something going on with Athrun that was…lust? Or was it love with Athrun and lust with Kira? Her life was perfect and she was perfect except for her unfaithful relationship with Athrun. Her father was a university professor and raised her when her mother died. She was smart, beautiful and popular especially being the school president. She excelled in academics and extracurricular activities. Her only weakness was…Athrun. Lacus shook off the thoughts and focused on the announcements her homeroom teacher was giving out.

* * *

During lunch, Athrun, Kira and the rest of the football team met up in the cafeteria. Kira and Athrun were best pals ever since grade one. Athrun was secretly looking around for signs of Lacus. Even just thinking about her made his heart race faster. He was getting hot. Finally, he saw a blur of pink but his brows immediately frowned when he saw her sitting next to Kira. Cagalli filled in the seat next to him. During lunch, Athrun and Lacus kept stealing glances at each other until Athrun couldn't take it anymore. He texted Lacus.

'_Meet me in the locker room.'_

Athrun left the table and walked to his locker room. Lacus followed suit after a couple minutes. When they were alone in the locker room, they both started shedding off their clothes. It was going to be fast and hot. Athrun ripped off her pink Haro panties.

"Athrun…they're my favourite!" Lacus complained but she shut her mouth when Athrun's covered hers. He began to finger her sensitive spot in between her legs. He would occasionally mould her thighs. Lacus fumbled with Athrun's belt. When she finally got it open, she kneeled down and pulled his massive member out from his pants. She licked the tip like a strawberry lollipop. Athrun moaned. She started swallowing it. Pushing it in and out of her mouth. This put Athrun into the heavens. He grabbed her pink soft hair…When he couldn't take it anymore, he erupted inside her mouth. He just exploded. After several apologies and 'it's okays' Lacus positioned herself over Athrun. Just when they reached their climax, the bell rang.

"Athrun, couldn't you wait until school was over?"

"We're going to be late anyways. Let's go for round two." Athrun started pumping in and out again. It seemed like both Lacus and he would be missing for Biology. Heck they were doing a more physical approach on studying biology.

Outside the bathroom stall, several girls were secretly listening to the two moans silently. They even sneaked a peek under the stall to find four feet planted on the ground. Now that was no surprise.

* * *

Full-blown affair story...if you're interested in those. Kind of inspired by Cruel Intentions.


End file.
